


cause everyone knows

by pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos



Series: The Fantastically Enthralling and Overwhelmingly Complicated Misadventures of a Bard, A Wolf, 2 Sorceresses, a 14 year old and a Horse - As Chronicled by the Students and Faculty of Oxenfurt Academy [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, M/M, Other, no beta we burn like Cintra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos/pseuds/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos
Summary: As he stepped through the door, he heard Ciri’s chirpy giggle, Yennefer’s deep laugh, and - a song so sweet he thought he’d never hear it again, he hadn’t for years, oh no oh no oh no, it couldn’t be-“Geralt?”~Yennefer and Geralt take Ciri to her new school.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Fantastically Enthralling and Overwhelmingly Complicated Misadventures of a Bard, A Wolf, 2 Sorceresses, a 14 year old and a Horse - As Chronicled by the Students and Faculty of Oxenfurt Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646692
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250





	cause everyone knows

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahhahahahahaha new au time bitches

“GERALT OF FUCKING RIVIA, I SWEAR TO GOD-”

Geralt practically leaped down the stairs, rushing towards the very-pissed off sorceress.

“It’s not my fault if I’m in the tallest tower!”

“Well, it is your fault that we’re running late-”

“If you two don’t stop yelling this minute,” A short ashen haired girl with eyes like emeralds pushed through them, “I’ll walk myself to school.”

Geralt gave a muffled apology, while Yennefer simply huffed. Ciri was far too much like her mother and grandmother for her own good. Headstrong, stubborn, very confident. But they loved all the more. Vesemir has fussed over her when she was a baby and she was still his favorite now. Of course, he refused to take her to orientation, so that fell upon Yennefer and Geralt.

“I can’t believe,” Yennefer said as they boarded the bus downtown, “That after all these years you’re finally going back to Oxenfurt.”

“I’m not.” Geralt muttered, “Ciri is.”

“Yeah, but we’ll still be in town of course. We’re reestablishing Cintra after all.”

Cintra. The place of some of Geralt’s fondest memories, and of course his most hated. He’d practically grown up in that hole-in-the-wall bakery, his aunt constantly yelling, his cousin laughing as they skidded across the newly waxed floor. He thought of Pavetta and Calanthe often, Ciri looked almost exactly like her mother. And here she was. Following in their footsteps, at Oxenfurt. Vesemir had used the same argument he’d used when Geralt was young.

“She needs to spend time with other kids her age-”

“She needs to be protected-”

“You went to Oxenfurt-”

“And look at how that turned out-”

“Trapping yourself in this fortress hasn't done you much good either-”

Geralt flinched, thinking of the harsh words that had been exchanged. Eventually, he’d caved, but he worried nonetheless. No good ever came from meddling in the affairs of man.

“We’re here.” Yennefer trilled. The tall towers of Oxenfurt loomed over them, Geralt knew this town like the back of his hand. He remembered running through the streets with Pavetta, Renfri Duny and-

He snapped back to reality. There was no time for nostalgia. He had work to do.

“You two go ahead, I’ll meet up with you.”

As Ciri and Yennefer made their way towards the academy, Geralt turned towards Cintra. The old bakery was still there, same as ever, if a bit dusty. A little renovation and it would be ready to go. He grabbed a broom and started to sweep. As he wove his way through the long abandoned shop, he could hear a faint hum in the back of his mind, a memory too long ignored.

“ _When a humble bard, graced a ride along-”_

_“Jask, please-”_

_“What, oh dearest wolfiest witcher?” The bard had spun around him, guitar in hand, singing softly._

_“You know that’s not how it happened.”_

_“Fil doesn’t care.”_

_“Yeah, but that’s just cause he got laid-” Yennefer called from atop the counter._

_“Seriously guys,” Pavetta yelled from the staff room, “We gotta get this place cleaned up before my mom get’s home, just let the man sing, Ger.”_

_“Thank you, m’lady.” Jaskier feigned a bow, which made Pavetta chuckle._

_“Hmm.” Geralt turned back towards the counter he was supposed to be wiping down, a lost cause to be honest._

_“Oooooh, is that a challenge, witcher?” Jaskier moved in front of him._

_“No-”_

_“Challenge accepted!” The shorter man turned towards Yennefer with a laugh._

_“The crowd favorite then.” He began to sing._

_“By hook or by crooked look give me land One fist holds a lighter the other your hand The oh’s of your screams still echo in your dreams I’ll point you steer and we’ll rip up the map by the seams-”_

_Yennefer began to sing along._

_“Grab the stroud and we’ll roar to the clouds come and get us And the wind picks up up up and I’ll never let you down it’s time to fight don’t be yellow-bellied Hold the bar at Hurley's hurly burly's give 'em hell give 'em hell”_

_“But I held your hand As you shook in the middle of the night Without waking you said Not yet not yet Not yet not yet Not yet not”_

_Jaskier broke away from Yennefer and took Geralt by the hands, twirling them around the bakery._

_“Sing me awake with your song about pirates and I will try to harmonize And sip the sunlight from your eyes”_

_Geralt couldn’t help but laugh and sing along._

_“Oh sing me awake With all the things we’ll do today But instead we’ll build a den Out of pillows and get drunk again”_

_Jaskier twisted out of Geralt’s arm’s and shot him a wink, as he sang, which earned him a sharp slap across the shoulder from Pavetta._

_“Cause everyone knows how sex is better when you’re unemployed”_

_“You are employed you absolute arse!”_

The rest of the night had been spent in peals of laughter and an avalanche of pillows. That was the night when- when Jaskier had kissed him for the first time. They’d been walking back to their dorm, when Jaskier had leaped into his arms, quickly pecked him on the lips and ran all the way to his room, laughing, as a very flustered Geralt chased after him. The thought of that laugh still brought a smile to Geralt’s face, if only-

He pushed the thought out of his mind, as he walked towards the tall castle he’d once called home. He had no time for hypotheticals, he had a kid who was depending on him now. He and Yen were doing their best, but he still wondered-

As he stepped through the door, he heard Ciri’s chirpy giggle, Yennefer’s deep laugh, and - a song so sweet he thought he’d never hear it again, he hadn’t for years, oh no oh no oh no, it couldn’t be-

“Geralt?”

Standing in front of him, one arm around Yennefer’s the other resting on Ciri’s shoulder, was his worst nightmare.

“Geralt! This is my music teacher!” Ciri rushed over to hug his waist, eyes bright with excitement.

“Oh, they’ve met.” Yennefer smirked at him, had she planned this? Oh that little-

“We were-... acquaintances in high school.” Jaskier shot him a small smile, the kind that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Jask, I-”

“Ciri, shall we?” The bard turned from him towards the young girl. “There’s still so much to see, you still have to meet your dean.”

Ciri practically squealed and skipped down the hall beside Jaskier. Yennefer shot Geralt one of her ‘looks’.

“Acquaintance? That’s harsh.”

“Shut up.”

Jaskier continued chattering excitedly to Ciri, pointedly ignoring every single one of Geralt’s attempts to make conversation.

“-oh and the food! The food here is wonderful, especially on exam days, they go all out, and if your tower has the most credits you get pizza! Oh, I remember pizza days, best day of the year, we’ve so much more to see, still, I have to introduce you to your dean, speaking of which,” He paused and turned to Yennefer, “You might wanna sit this one out, dear.”

Yennefer’s face turned from pleasantly amused to highly offended in a matter of seconds (it was a gift really).

“Wait, what? Why-”

“Yenna? Is that you?”

Geralt watched in glee as every last drop of blood left Yennefer’s face, as she turned around.

“Tissaia! What a pleasant surprise-!”

“Oh spare me.” The short woman walked straight past the sorceress, to address Ciri.

“I’m Dean De Vries, your head of house, if you are ever in need of anything, my door is always open, I look forward to having you in North Tower, don't bother the janitors in the West Wing, they are actually vampires, have a good day.” And she was gone as soon as she came, leaving behind a very confused Ciri, and a very smug Geralt.

“Oh, how the turntables-”

“Can it, Wolfie.”


End file.
